


when the time comes (baby don't run)

by jaehyoons97



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Window Sex, implied wonshua because why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 02:44:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13401756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaehyoons97/pseuds/jaehyoons97
Summary: Junhui is certain he’ll come back. Joshua is his anyway.And come back Joshua does.





	when the time comes (baby don't run)

**Author's Note:**

> kinda inspired by parachute's kiss me slowly. also i don't really know what i just wrote.
> 
> it's sorta "five times joshua and junhui hug" but instead of adding +1, i added more angst.

It’s five minutes to midnight when Junhui’s phone screen lights up, catching his attention in the dark comfort of his bedroom. He squints as he tries to make out the message he received just a second ago, word by word.

_Are you up?_

_I’m outside._

And he doesn’t have to scan his eyes over the name of the sender to bring himself to his feet and shuffle towards the front door of his apartment.

It’s all too familiar a scene; the sight of Joshua on his welcome mat, clad in clothes that were obviously thrown on with no care, trails of dried tears all over his face. There’s a sports bag behind him, looking even more deflated following the frequency of his visit.

Joshua sets down his bag by the dining table, refusing to face Junhui as his vulnerability grows more palpable by the deeper slump of his back. The tears are back when Junhui turns him around and wraps his arms around his fragile frame. He lets Joshua sob into his chest..

And just like that; the cycle repeats.

***

It’s hot.

It’s always hot when Joshua’s around, but this time, it’s to the point where the atmosphere of his apartment is suffocating.

What with a blanket draping over his back as he pounds into Joshua’s heat, Joshua’s breath on the crook of his neck, Joshua’s arms clinging onto his back to keep him close, _closer_.

“Hold me tonight,” Joshua said- asked, after pouring out all his tears to the cup of his hands. “Don’t let me go. Make me feel _loved_.” His voice faltered at the last word as he wiped his tears forcefully with his fist and really, if that isn’t the one thing Junhui is prepared for _always_ , he doesn’t know what else is. After all, it’s so easy to love Joshua.

By a slither of touch, a kiss and a single phrase of _I want you_.

By a hard shove to the mattress, a taste of ecstasy as a finger brushes over his prostate, by the absence of spaces between their slick bodies during their coupling.

And Junhui wonders _how on earth_ can someone damage Joshua to the point that he feels deprived of love.

He wouldn’t complain, though, as much of an asshole he might sound. Not if he’s the only one who can provide the love Joshua needs.

And what comes of it?

His name spilling out of Joshua’s mouth like a mantra as the thighs around his waist quiver and streams of cum painting both of their stomachs is more than enough to tell.

***

Joshua likes to spend his Sunday morning with reading. Be it a book, a newspaper, or a worn-out magazine from numerous of Junhui’s collection (courtesy of the agencies in which Junhui models for).

While Junhui isn’t keen on the activity, he serves himself as a company as he chooses to hog the other side of the couch and turns on the TV, absentmindedly going through channels after channels.

Sometimes when Junhui stops at an interesting channel, Joshua would lift his face and contemplate to keep up with the content of the TV show as he stares at the flat screen. Some other times (most of the times), he would choose to immerse himself in his reading and slip his feet between the small gap under Junhui’s knees, searching for warmth.

And if that’s not enough, he would scoot closer to Junhui until their skins touch, until Junhui can smell Joshua’s morning breath as he sighs in content, satisfied with the comfort that Junhui brings.

This time, though, it’s Junhui who pulls Joshua into the space between his bent knees because Junhui is accustomed to stretching out his long legs across the couch. His arms are loose around Joshua’s waist and Junhui’s heart swells at how effortlessly they fit into each other’s spaces.

Some cooking show is playing on TV which Junhui pays no attention to, because guessing the scent of Joshua’s hair is way more interesting of an activity to do.

Joshua presses his back against Junhui’s chest, careful so as to not lean his entire weight on him because although Joshua is light, Joshua is made more of bones than meat and muscles.

Junhui watches as Joshua’s lean fingers turn a page but pauses midway before he returns to the previous page. “Have you done reading that part?”

He is met with silence when Junhui doesn’t answer.

“Won-” Joshua turns his head, then it strikes him. “Oh- sorry, you’re not- you musn’t’ve been reading with me,” Joshua says, flustered upon the realization.

Junhui finds it endearing, however, how Joshua’s face colors and his hands starts to shake because he fucked up when in fact he just made Junhui fell deeper.

So Junhui closes his hands around Joshua’s, pulls him even closer to his chest as Junhui reaches forward, tilts his head to seize Joshua’s panic with a kiss.

***

They exchange bodily warmth by other methods as well.

Like this, for example; Junhui’s arms around Joshua’s waist, their cheeks pressing together as he watches Joshua’s dexterous hands chop various vegetables for their omelette.

“The last time you made omelette for me you couldn’t even fold it right,” Junhui comments cheekily. Joshua is now moving onto the onions.

“What matters more is the love you put into the dish though,” Joshua excuses.

There’s a beat, although seemingly goes unnoticed for Joshua, before Junhui replies, nervousness hidden behind his teasing tone, “So you love me?”

That earns him a hearty laugh from the other, before he turns around in Junhui’s arms and cups Junhui’s face- his thumbs stroking the spot just under Junhui’s eyes gently. His gaze fond, and Junhui thinks if only _they_ could be real.

“Of course I do,” he says before pushing himself onto his toes to press a soft kiss on Junhui’s lips.

Junhui feels his nostrils flare, overwhelmed, and there is a sharp sting to his chest, spreading out up to his eyes but Joshua’s turned around already to resume his work, unbothered by the arms that are retreating from around his waist.

Junhui blames the onion.

***

The skyline is pretty tonight.

What with the entire town lit as the sun fully retires in the far horizon, and Joshua’s breath fogging up the floor-to-ceiling window of his bedroom.

Uncorrelated, but both views are pretty nonetheless.

“Look at you,” Junhui says, pulling at the tie holding together Joshua’s wrists to keep his frame up. “So pretty like this.” _So pretty for the world to see_.

Joshua turns his head, presses his cheek on the cool surface of the window. His last ounce of energy seems to have left him powerless but Junhui knows better than to cease his ramming. He won’t. Not when Joshua is fucking back on his cock and looking more than delightful to be ruined. “M-more-”

Junhui dives in, sucking the skin of Joshua’s neck, drawing out his thrusts to hear Joshua’s weak protest. “Such a slut for my cock. Tell me how bad you want it.”

Joshua whines in frustration. He needs Junhui to fuck him deeper, faster, harder and Junhui fucking knows it but decides to be an asshole instead.

Joshua loves it.

Junhui knows that he does.

“Beg for it, Joshua, be good for me.”

“Please,” Joshua breathes out, desperate. He chokes out a sob as he tries to fuck himself on Junhui’s cock. “Want your cock to fill me up. Want you to wreck me. Fuck me until I can’t breathe. I'll be good for you, so please, _pleasepleaseplease_ -”

Junhui pushes in deep, forcing Joshua to be pressed up against the window while he grabs his hair, pulling at it and lifting his face up so Joshua would see the beautiful sight before them.

(Although, neither the moon above them or the cityscape below can outdo Joshua’s hooded eyes, kiss-swollen lips and fucked out face.)

“Watch me as I take you,” Junhui says into the shell of Joshua’s ear, his chest flush against Joshua’s sweat-slick spine. He slides his hand to Joshua’s forehead, keeping his hair away from his face so Joshua would have a better sight of their reflection.

Then, Junhui pulls out, only to pound back in _hard_ and knocks the air out of Joshua as he can’t seem to find purchase.

“Eyes on me,” Junhui says, voice labored and starting to lose it too; Joshua’s clenching electrifyingly good around him as he picks up his pace.

Joshua does so, locking their gazes together through the reflection on the window and taking in all the scene. He watches Junhui falls apart behind him, as he too shatters into pieces upon the unbearable pleasure. The blurred lights of the streets below them only accentuate the out-of-the-world sensation.

(He is loved.)

“ _F-fuck-_ ”

Junhui can’t even comprehend whose moans he’s hearing right now, what with all the skin slapping against skin, the harsh breathings and the heavy air around them. His hips has a mind of its own, he figures, as his head has been clouded with immense bliss but he’s far from stopping.

“Junhui,” Joshua calls, slightly twisting his waist to properly see him in the eye. He twists back around and gives in to the support of the window. Junhui holds him close.

“What do you want?” Junhui means to sound abrasive, but his voice comes out as breathless whisper, affection flowing out of his chest. He continues his thrusts, nevertheless.

“ _You_ ,” Joshua says, his tied hands making grabby motions behind his arched back. “I want you-”

Junhui pulls at the knot around Joshua’s wrist, slowing down his pounding as he does so and enjoying the desperate whimpers from Joshua. He hooks his elbow under one of Joshua’s knees once the tie is loose, hiking it up to get a better angle and pushes Joshua even closer to the window, as if there’s still a gap in between.

“Hold onto me,” Junhui says, lips grazing right below Joshua’s ear, smirking when Joshua shudders.

Joshua does, curving his arm under Junhui’s chin to hook around his neck before Junhui starts lunging in again, abusing his prostate at every thrust, ripping moans after moans from Joshua’s throat.

They’re bare against the world. Exposed and not the least bit covered and Junhui just wants the entire fucking world to know who-

“ _Who do you belong to_?”

Joshua’s breath hitches, feeling his orgasm coming near. His dick is spilling out relentless amount of precum and he can’t take it. The ground is not much far below them, but Joshua is already gasping for air. Junhui always does this to him; robbing him of oxygen as he takes him to the heavens with every latch of his lips on his skin. “You-”

Junhui’s heart fucking blooms in his chest.

“ _You_ , it’s always been you. I’m yours. _All_ of me. My ass, my cock, my mind-”

Junhui hisses, saving the statement deep in his mind, imprinting it to his brain.

“Jun- _ah_!”

He’s going insane if he keeps this up; Joshua feels heavenly, their mingled breaths tastes celestial and Joshua’s eyes on him invigorates him even to the tips of his hair. It doesn’t make sense, how he could desire a person this much, but all of those don’t matter.

Not when Joshua’s bringing him to cloud nine.

Not when _he’s_ bringing Joshua to cloud nine.

 _Mineminemine_ is all he thinks of when the orgasm rips through Joshua, sucking the life out of him as he falls sag and succumbs to Junhui’s support. His eyes unfocused but his hand searches blindly for Junhui to take.

Junhui follows not long after, a string of curses muffled against Joshua’s neck as he buries his face in his hair, releasing his load deep inside Joshua.

They fall back, letting the carpeted floor catch them as they struggle to catch their breaths.

The moon reveals to be showing its full form.

***

Joshua is never one to disclose whatever it is that made him distressed. That made him escape to Junhui’s comfort to keep himself sane.

Junhui doesn’t mind. As long as Joshua always returns to him for that, _for him,_  he thinks it’s enough.

So Junhui isn’t worried when one day he wakes up and finds Joshua nowhere in his apartment. Even if not a single trace of him is evident. Even when he’s brought the last item of his belonging with him.

Junhui is certain he’ll come back. Joshua is his anyway.

And come back Joshua does.

In the form of a script on a card, next to a name of the person Junhui knows too well.

Too fucking well that it’s not even a surprise when Junhui finds the note- or as Wonwoo's lame humor would refer to it as: the  _b_ _roposal_ \- sandwiched between the fold, written in the most authentic handwriting.

He ignores the brief sting as uncareful fingers draw a piece of sharp, clean paper from his work desk.

He’s got a speech to make.

**Author's Note:**

> oh yeah forgot to mention that moment when [chipettes,](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chipettes/pseuds/chipettes) and [bidachii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bidachii) and i had a discussion about junhui becoming wonu's best man. aside from all that, in all seriousness i need to improve my vocab game hhhhh
> 
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/jaehyoons97) so you can inspire me with some prompts


End file.
